And to the Future
by MetalBahamutZero
Summary: It all started with a dream...What will Yusuke and co. have to do to keep the 3 worlds away from total annahilation? Rated for mild violence and romance.
1. Within A Moment

**

* * *

****Opening**- Within a Moment

* * *

Minamino, Suichi was just strolling through the woods in the local park. He needed a place to relax, but with a certain stressful spirit fox nagging him every second, things can get a little bit difficult.

The red head sat against a tree and started a complaint of his own, _'You've been in the back of my mind long enough, Yoko! Why don't you leave! Go back to Demon World where you belong! As long as you're still a part of me, I can't live a normal human life. It's too much stress- too much to hide. I want to tell them, but the fear of rejection holds me back. Get out of my head!'_

Suichi was mentally yelling at the spirit fox. Yoko only needed to be with a human host for a minimum of ten years, and then he could escape. The problem was that if he escaped, he'd have to take the human with him, and then make the body adhere to the desired form of the superior. Since Suichi didn't want to leave his mother, he couldn't just go- fade away- as the fox liberated his body.

Yoko was persistent and kept on probing at the teen's mind.

**_'Child, you make no sense. You want me to leave you, but in order to do that, you have to come with me. Either way, I'm stuck here until you submit. 'The sooner…the better'- it would be much easier on your dignity.'_**

After that note, there was in awkward silence within the mind of 'Suichi'. He randomly plucked a clover from the ground, and to his surprise, it was a four leaf.

"A four leave clover? I thought I'd never see one." To himself, he spoke.

**_'…honestly, it's a plant…'_**

Suichi delicately brushed his fingers over the soft heart-shaped leaves then put the stem between his lips. He picked up a handful of fresh dirt from a patch of 'vegetation-lacking' _dirt_ not too far away. Carefully, he molded the dirt into a tightly- packed ball so it was sticking together. He made a small hole in the dirt, took the clover from his mouth, and put it into the hole. He sent some of his spirit energy into the small plant, and it grew tiny roots. It anchored itself into the ball of dirt.

**_'Why do you care so much for it?' _**

'_It's supposed to bring good fortune.'_

_**'You believe that crap?'**_

'_I guess so…'_

_**'…………'**_

"Oi, Suichi! I saw you walk into the woods by yourself. I thought I'd see what's up."

"Kaito?" Suichi looked at him.

"What's that?" He was walking toward him, then stopped a few feet away. Kaito put his hands in his pockets.

Suichi looked at him, puzzled. "What's what?"

"In your hand…" He raised an eyebrow.

The red head looked at his hands. "Oh," he stood, "I found a four leaf clover…I thought I'd bring it home…or something."

"You believe in that…"

Suichi stared at him…

"Oh, sorry…_(cough)_ plant freak…"

"Very funny...I should be getting home now. My mother might worry." He started walking in the direction Kaito came from. He held the plant in both hands.

"Are you feeling all right, Suichi? Something on you mind?" Kaito turned around to look at him.

"I'm fine…See you tomorrow…"

With those words, Kaito was left stumped…_'There's something false about this picture.'_

* * *


	2. From Past to Present

**

* * *

****Chapter 1- Part 1**- The Past: A Sliver of Moonlight

* * *

The setting was on the narrow ledge of a hill that lay on the outskirts of a large plain, near a dense forest. 

It was dusk, and the sky was purple behind tall mountains. A woman with long golden hair sat on the edge of the hill- staring over the landscape with her sharp blue eyes. She was waiting for someone…someone whom had given her a chance to live free.

'_I don't know why I'm so eager to see him; I hate him too much. It's a waste of my precious time being around a bandit like him!'_

Unbeknownst to her, her guest had arrived, and he was the most beautiful creature anyone could possibly lay their eyes on. He, too, had long hair, but it was silver. That flowing hair of his gave him such an angelic look on his face…which led to the gold intensity of his heart-piercing gaze. At the top of his head were two perky silver fox ears, and behind him was a solemn flick of an aggravated tail. Stealthily, he walked up to her, eyeing over every muscle movement she made.

When she was only inches away from him, he knelt behind her. He rested his head in the soft curve of her neck while embracing her. The wind blew around them in a whisper…

"You can't keep it, Trinnie, you _cannot_ keep it; no matter how much you want to, you can't…"

Trinnie started to cry, "Why can't I! I'm completely capable and responsible. Why?" She swiftly turned around to face him. He backed off a few inches.

"No more questions…" Their eyes locked in the fiercest gaze of their time. He withdrew a dagger from his pocket and stabbed it halfway into her stomach. The metal easily pierced right through her flesh- murdering the innocence within. Blood oozed out of the wound and onto the ground.

"Yoko…" She stared into his eyes.

"…" He kissed her passionately for a while. When the kiss broke, he yanked the dagger out of her which caused much blood to spill forward.

Yoko stood up and left without as much as a word...

**

* * *

****Chapter 1- Part 2-** Friendly Reunion on the Train

* * *

It was a busy week for Meiou High. Many fundraises were going on during the Valentine's week. 

Only Suichi Minamino could guess, and guess correctly, what he'd be getting from all of his fan girls. His locker and mailbox would be over flown with love letters. The desk where he sat in the morning would be covered with various flowers and presents. It was the same every year. Unfortunately, he always thanked the giver of a gift. This took a lot of time because usually he'd be running around to thank over 200 students. He wouldn't want to seem rude at all, so that's why he did this. When he did, it only encouraged them to get more.

Suichi was walking to the train station, which he had to take in order to get to school. He sighed and hoped that maybe one thing could be all but ordinary.

When he boarded the train, he sat down on a seat near a window and stared outside. He would be getting off at the fourth stop, and the train was already on its way to the first.

At the next stop, a few people boarded the already crowded train. A late passenger rushed through the closing doors, panting and out of breath. All the seats were full so she was forced to stand. Suichi only saw the back of her head; her brown hair was up in a bun. She was only two feet away from him.

"Miss…" He spoke in a tone only she could hear.

She turned around, "Me?"

He nodded and then stood up. "You may sit here if you want."

The girl swung around him and sat down. "Thank you, very much!"

After a couple minutes went by, she looked at him. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I do not believe so."

At the fourth train stop, they both got off. Suichi looked at her. "What school do you go to?"

"Meiou…"

"Really…I haven't seen you around…I go there also…"

"I blend in, I guess. Walk with me?"

He nodded and they started walking side-by-side.

"May I ask you for your name?" He looked over.

"It's Maya. I moved here from Kyoto. I used to live here before that…," Maya looked away, and then back at Suichi, "You seriously look familiar. I want to know why."

He shrugged. "My name is-"

"Suichi Minamino…I know." She looked up. "The girls at school talk too much."

"How'd you…"

"It's nothing." She looked away from him again.

Suichi knew who she was, but that was a long time ago. Back when he and Hiei first met, a girl named Maya got kidnapped by a demon. Together, Hiei and Kurama rescued her. After the fight, he used the Pollen of Dreams to make her forget about the demon, and even the love she had for him- Suichi. They never spoke again because shortly, she moved to Kyoto. Why was she back in Tokyo? Maya knew his name because she's a psychic. The reason why he acts as if they never met is because if she remembered him, her memory would be returned. This includes the abduction with the demon, and if society knows about the supernatural, then Spirit World will be thrown out of balance.

Maya was mumbling something about 'red hair' and 'green eyes'. She jerked her head up to look at him, "Don't tell anyone that I'm psychic, please...I feel like I can trust you."

They both walked through the school's front doors.

"See you later," they said in unison.

All the way to his main class, he couldn't help but feel happy by just being able to see her again. She had been his first and only girlfriend and maybe even the second woman he loved- his mother first. When he wished for an unordinary event to happen this week, his wish had come true! (cheers!)

* * *


End file.
